A Frozen Tale
by Midorigirl35
Summary: A complete crossover with all known characters and many ships a part of fairy tales rated M for language and slash ships hope you enjoy any requests feel free to review or inbox


A/N Well this is my new story arc filled with one shot stories and such I always disliked the Hans betrayal scene I think myself and many others were confused and we all had theory on it and this is mine I'll always believe the trolls are evil but it's just a theory and if you don't agree then tell me, this story is mostly a bunch of ideas and fairy tales if you have an idea feel free to review it to me and I'll write it I'm open for requests on this story.

* * *

><p>"Only an act of True love can break it." emerald eyes widened "True loves kiss?" Anna nodded and closed her eyes when his gloved hand caressed her pale skin lifted her head up gently she gave a hopeful smile and Hans returned it but his hand fell from her face her smile fading a bit and his fingers lifted her chin Hans thought it was odd of him but he leaned closer closing his eyes as Anna closed hers, he felt his own heart beat racing.<p>

Hans stopped his eyes opening his eyes flickered glancing over Anna feeling his heart beat slow almost to a stop his eyebrows frowned slightly when he felt his lips tug at the edges "Oh Anna," He sighed but inside he was confused, why did he stop?

"If only there was someone out there who loved you." Her eyes opened she showed the confusion he wanted to portray but his body wouldn't let him he pulled away seeing Anna's flabbergasted face watching him walk towards the curtain but his posture was stiff trying to hold back to stop but his limbs moved to their own accord He held his hand up and took the curtain and he looked at his reflection, and it gave a cruel smirk his way.

_Get the Fiancé out the way.._.

His reflection was mocking him, Hans would've shook his head, that wasn't him!

"Y-you said you did..." Anna spoke quietly Hans felt his heart throb but he couldn't express it. He looked to his relfection that only grinned. "I was thirteenth in line in my own kingdom," What? "And I didn't stand a chance- I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere." What? No Anna that's not- that's not true! Hans slipped of his glove from his right hand stepping towards her "W-what are you...talking about?" Anna gasped her whole frame shivering from the cold inside her heart "As heir, Elsa was prefable of course but no one was getting anywhere with her...but you." Hans turned almost pleading with his eyes but she didn't see it "Hans!"

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that!" Hans picked up a jug of water his back stayed turn from Anna's startled eyes he walked to the fire place and his breath shortened "I figured after we'd get married I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans tipped the water and the fire extinguished into mist.

No...It doesn't make any sense trying to Marry into the throne when the coronation just happened the two royals might have both been unsocial or denied any suitors.

If Anna would just listen she would know in her heart this plan was ludacrious.

"Hans-No stop!" Anna fell forward trying to crawl towards him, his grip tightened on the jug he looked back at the fire seeing he had some control "But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans scoffed before emptying the last remnants of water to the fire place then put it back on the table top.

"Please..." Hans chuckled darkly then replaced his glove onto his hand threading his fingers through the silk "All that's left to do is kill Elsa," He placed his hands behind his back and moved towards his fiance with a knowing smirk "And bring back summer," He taunted he took a step back and kneeled on his knees "You're no match for Elsa." Anna growled her eyes narrowed dangerously he took her chin into his hand with a condescending smirk "No." he tilted her head up glaring down at her "you're no match for Elsa." He let go and stood to his full height "I on the other hand," he stood up re arranging his glove "Am a Hero who's going to save Arendale from destruction." Hans stepped away from her leaving the princess on the floor alone she grunted almost painfully "You won't get away with it." Hans turned back a smug smile "Oh, I already have." He glanced down and locked the door behind him and walked away.

But his reflection showed his real emotions for a split second his expression distorted in sorrow and pain and as soon as it was there it was gone.

_Put on a happy face pretty boy, your audience awaits_

what was that voice?

But to his great relief and dismay he failed and was soon on a ship back home,

His body was shoved into the brig, a bucket fell onto his head and something wet rolled down his turtle-neck he cried out shoving it of and saw the cage slam his breath hitched and he leaned back covering his face with his hand, now he was really trapped and going back home...to his brother's.

But he gave a soft smirk Anna was okay and Elsa was alive he had to scoff "You failed." he said to no one covering his face with one hand as the sailors thought it was shame but he was only talking to the voice.

_Have we?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN again a bunch of story arcs and different ships will be in this none of all these storys are linked all are disconnected the only thing they have in common is being set in the same timeline.**


End file.
